User talk:Karensarahrocks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cheryl Jones page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 19:09, March 14, 2010 Not an admin, but Welcome to the Wiki! Hope you could stay and edit out a lot! The Yoshiman 97 22:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome You're Welcome! Also Viva Piñata rules.. Enjoy your stay =] - Ash Crimson 07:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising 2 has online, but you can only play as four generic gameshow contestants =\ and yup.. Viva Pinata = Gangster. good job on the edits =] - Ash Crimson 10:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Scoops / Weapon The unmarked scoop thing is fine =] Also, i'll add the lipstick prop page a little later - Ash Crimson 19:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Well are you making the names of these scoops up? that might be why. Why not just call them "unmarked scoops"? - Ash Crimson 00:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Co-op It'd be pretty neat to have.. Maybe it's not to late.. they might surprise people and announce it (probably not). - Ash Crimson 22:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello For the avatars you mean the xbox ones? they aren't allowed in M rated games =[ anyways a lot of the features you wish were in DR2 are more MMOish.. they'd change the game up a lot.. but it could work.. hmm... if I were making DR2 I'd probably just add more references to other Capcom games. Fallout Yeah, I played Fallout 3! that game rocked! got all of the achievements in it =] My character was overall a nice person and had most stats and special maxed. Looking forward to New Vegas =D Hi! Hi. I'm MagcargoMan. I started up a blog about zombie dogs, would you like to post a comment on it? MagcargoMan 08:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) fallout I kept the Ghouls alive... those bastards wrecked the Tower :\.. I kinda wish I had killed them. - Ash Crimson 20:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT - Maybe there will character customization in DR3 =] = Ash Crimson 20:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::here is an achievement guide for Fallout 3.. It'll give you the location of all the super mutants. - Ash Crimson 23:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: I meant 3. At this point DR2 is probably just about done. - Ash Crimson ::::That song is ok.. I guess. I've never played a Katamari game before, are they any good? Viva Pinata is great.. got all of the achievements in both (well.. there was 2 I couldn't get in TIP.. I'm not buying an xbox camera) Fallout 3 is great Dead Rising is great Mass Effect is really great o_0 Are you playing Future for the Xbox or just Jet Set radio for the Dreamcast? either way, those games rule. MVC2 is also pretty cool.. what Training point glitch? - Ash Crimson 14:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Bloggies? Did you send me that message titled 'The Bloggies'? I wasn't sure because there was no name after it. MagcargoMan 05:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome Back! where have you been? Also, I had no idea you you could do that. (MVC2 point glitch) - Ash Crimson 19:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well it's good that you got your password thingy sorted out. That pic looks pretty cool.. is it a Morrigan edit? - Ash Crimson 19:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Though so. I'll check out your blog post in a minute. =] - Ash Crimson 20:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I thought I already commented. o_0 and why can't you do it? - Ash Crimson 21:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) yay I'll read it more tomorrow; I have to finish some stuff. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 04:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Poll Hey. I've made a poll that will decide how some things are written here. Your vote would be appreciated. Also, if the polls don't work correctly (they don't seem to work right.. -_-) type your answers out in the comments section. This poll is kinda important.. so vote. >,> Dead Rising Wiki:Consistency Poll - Ash Crimson 22:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The winners have been decided. Now all we need to do is decide how to write out the strength category.. any input is appreciated. =] - Ash Crimson 20:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll check it out I'll check it out in a second =] - Ash Crimson 03:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I checked it out =] - Ash Crimson 22:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Misunderstanding I wasn't being sarcastic when I said okay. This what I liked about the blog: *Very Detailed *Survivors named after Dead Rising Wiki users *All have achievements (with their own names) *All have a unique weapon/special move Sorry for the misunderstanding. Good work with the blog! MagcargoMan 07:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Scoops We don't do unnamed scoops... yet. Once we complete all the main scoops, we can add in the unmarked scoops with all the survivors that are not part of the scoop. I'll even let you name them; the names you made up were creative. But first, lets complete the main scoops, and once we're done with them all, all of us can discuss on how to implement them into the articles. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 22:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Pages Good job =] ok.. when you're making pages you should follow a few steps 1. If you're making a Scoop page, look at other scoop pages to find out what the page should look like.. {A brief description of the scoop.. like where it takes place and what characters are involved) Walkthrough {How to complete) Survivors {What survivors are rescued afterwards) It should look similar to this.. So you can copy this onto the page you're making (if you want) 2. Remember to link to other pages. Convicts If you wanna link to the convicts (for Ex) put around the word. 3. remember to categorize the page. If you're making a scoop page the category would be "Dead Rising Scoops" Remember to type that into the "add category" spot at the bottom of the page. That's kinda it (I guess) if you need more help just ask. - Ash Crimson 20:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) =0 No. I would not kill you. I'd pick you, Yoshi, and Pauly. You guys are cool =) - Ash Crimson 02:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! Maybe when DR2 comes out we can play online or something. - Ash Crimson 02:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll get it! *fires sniper rifle at zombie* - Ash Crimson 02:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: I think he's done for! ... cause I gotta go for now. =] cya later - Ash Crimson 02:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC)